


Mas Una Ka

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bading!Kyungsoo, Bestfriend!Jongin, Confessions, EXO-L!Kyungsoo, Fanboy!Kyungsoo, Fluff, M/M, word vomit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Dumating na rin sa wakas ang hinihintay na DMUMT albums ni baklita Kyungsoo after 987654321234 years!





	Mas Una Ka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soopanini (melodio)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/gifts).



> pang-asar na fic para kay soopanini kaso mukhang di na ata siya maaasar dito.
> 
> overdue na 'to dapat nung bday ni pcy ko 'to pinost kaso well...irl shit happened so yeah. sa work ko 'to tinapos oha! sana magustuhan mo baks! soft lang 'to tsaka di ganon ka-brutal yung you know what i mean pero kung di mo gets dm mo na lang si akezz

"Tao po!"

Tumahol ang mga aso ni Kyungsoo at naputol ang pag-iispazz niya sa bestfriend niyang si Jongin sa cellphone patungkol sa kinahuhumalingan niyang boyband na EXO dahil kaka-comeback lang nito after 8765432345678 years.

"Shit, andyan na ata albums ko! Pumunta ka na dito dali maluluto na yung adobo!" Binaba agad ni Kyungsoo ang tawag nang hindi binibigyan ng pagkakataon si Jongin sumagot dahil sa wakas, andito na ang hinihintay niyang album na kay tagal dumating!

Tumakbo si Kyungsoo mula sa kusina papunta sa gate at isang taga Xend ang nasa labas.

"Package delivery po for Kyungsoo Doh?"

Sabik na kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang pinapirma sa kanya at kinuha ang maliit na karton ng kanyang package.

Mukhang kalmado pero excited na ang number one Sehun stan na si Kyungsoo buksan ang kanyang mga dyamanteng albums!

Dahil sa package na ito, muntik na niyang makalimutan ang niluluto, pero ang nilulutong adobong manok muna ang pinagtuunan niya ng pansin kasabay ng pagtawag niya kay Jongin.

"San ka na ba? Ang bagal mo. Andito na mga albums ko. Bilisan mo kumilos!"

_"Teka lang tumatae pa ako."_

"Ano ba yan! Bilisan mo na tumae hinihintay na ako ng Sehun photocards ko! Bilis kausapin mo na yung tae mong wag na mahiya at lumabas na!"

_"Tangina, Kyungsoo, di ako makapag-concentrate sayo! Pupunta ako pagtapos. O gusto mo ngayon na, dyan na ako magkalat."_

"Gago! Basta bilisan mo na!"

Pagkababa ng tawag, kating-kati na si Kyungsoo buksan ang box at syempre ang albums mismo. Kabado at pagkasabik ang pareho niyang nararamdaman sa mga oras na iyon. Hiling lang niya ay sana makakuha man siya ng Sehun photocard dahil never sa tanang buhay niyang pagiging EXO-L siyang naka-jackpot ng photocard ng bias niya.

Sakto nang maluto ang adobong manok na request ni Jongin dahil sasamahan siya ng bestfriend niyang manood ng dvd ng isang fansite ni Sehun na kararating lang nitong Biyernes, nagtahulan na naman sina Meokmul at Hoochoo sa may sala nang kumatok ang walang dudang bisita na si Jongin--ang bestfriend niyang walang kinabukasan sa kusina at mga magulang ay nasa probinsya kaya walang magluluto para sa kanya, dahilan para kay Kyungsoo magluto ng adobo.

Mabilis na pinapasok ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan at hinila sa may sala.

“Excited?”

“Natural!”

“Adobo pinunta ko dito ah di EXO.”

“Wala ka na magagawa, bestfriend mo ‘tong magandang baklang ‘to!”

“Pasalamat ka gwapo ako.”

"Feelingero, mukha kang palaka." Pinandilatan lang ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan nang ngumuso ito tsaka pinakita ang di pa nabubuksan na package niya.

"Dumating na sila, Ni! Tada!" Nagagalak na sabi ni Kyungsoo, walang hiya-hiya na ipakita ang other side niya bilang isang fanboy sa bestfriend niyang walang ibang ginawa kundi ang magtiis sa walang kamatayang niya pag-iispaz sa EXO.

"Ah. Wow. Gutom na ko, kain muna tayo." Himas ni Jongin sa kumakalam na tiyan matapos maglabas ng sangkaterbang dumi sa katawan. "Bestida ba yang suot mo?" Tanong ni Jongin sa baklang kaibigan na nakakulay itim na bestida na may kaiklian ang haba at disenyong hello kitty sa harapan. Naka-headband din si Kyungsoo para hawiin ang mahaba na niyang bangs.

"Tinanong mo pa eh obvious namang bestida 'to? Nu ba tingin mo, basahan suot ko?"

Umakbay si Jongin sa bestfriend at ngumuso. "Hindi naman ganun. Minsan lang kasi kita makita mag-bestida."

Napatingin tuloy si Kyungsoo sa suot at sumimangot kay Jongin. "Masagwa ba?"

Mabilis na humindi si Jongin. "Sagwa ka dyan, ganda ganda kaya sayo. Tas itim na naman. Ikaw lang ata kilala kong bading na mahilig sa itim."

Sinuntok ni Kyungsoo ang malaking braso ng kaibigan at kumalas na sa akbay nito at lumakad papunta sa kusina. "Che! Pake mo ba yan paborito kong kulay! Hmph! Kumain ka na nga, Jongin!"

Matapos kumain at marami na namang nakain si Jongin, humiga ito, katawan niya'y di naman magkasya sa maliit na sala nila Kyungsoo.

Si Hoochoo at Meokmul naman ay natutulog na sa kanilang munting mga higaan matapos ring kumain at dumumi.

"Huy, kakakain mo lang wag ka humiga!" Babala ni Kyungsoo pero hindi pinakinggan ni Jongin.

"Buksan mo na yan. Tapos patingin ako." Humikab si Jongin bilang sagot dala ng antok matapos kumain ng marami.

Inikutan na lang siya ng mata ng kaibigan dahil sa hindi pagsunod. Wala na rin naman nagawa si Kyungsoo at umupo na sa sahig, lahad ang makikinis, mapuputi at wala man lang hibla ng buhok na mga binti dahil pumataas ang suot niyang bestida.

Kahit anong iwas ng tingin ni Jongin, di malagpasan ng kanyang mga mata ang pares ng binti ng kaibigan. Kaya imbis na panoorin si Kyungsoo sa tinatawag niyang 'unboxing of albums', doon lang siya nakatitig pero napatigil din siya nang makita ang tela ng brief (???) o pan--

Nasa kalagitnaan ng pagtatanggal ng plastic ng album si Kyungsoo nang tanungin ni Jongin, "Naka-panty ka ba?"

Tinaliman siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo habang hinila niya pababa ang bestida. "Bastos!"

"Ang ikli naman kasi ng bestida mo, Soo." Dahilan ni Jongin.

"Eh bat ka kasi tumingin?"

Di na sumagot pa si Jongin at ngumuso na lang.

"Lord, sana po wag si Chanyeol makuha kong photocard." Dasal ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingala at magkadikit ang kanyang mga kamay.

“Ano ba ginawa sayo ng taong yun ba’t ayaw na ayaw mo makuha?” Di pa rin ma-gets ni Jongin ang kaibigan ukol dito.

“Di naman sa ayaw ko sa kanya. Least fave lang. Basta, di mo naman magegets kaya wag ka na magtanong.” Ngiti ang gumuhit sa mukha ni Kyungsoo nang matanggal ang plastic ng kanyang mga albums fresh from Korea.

"Lord, sana po si Chanyeol po makuha ni Kyungsoo--aray!" Hiyaw ni Jongin nang hampasin siya ni Kyungsoo ng throw pillow.

"Wag ka nga epal! Pagkatapos kita lutuan ng adobo kokontrahin mo ako?"

"Biro lang kasi, biro lang. Buksan mo na nga." Udyok ni Jongin at tinungkod ang braso niya para pinatong ang ulo sa palad habang nakatagilid na higa sa sala.

"Eto na nga," Tinanggal muna ni Kyungsoo ang tatlo niyang albums sa plastic at tsaka huminga nang malalim bulong sa sarili na sana ay si Sehun ang makuha niyang photocard o postcard.

"Bakit ang dami mong biniling album? Pare-pareho lang naman yan ng kanta di ba?"

"Tatlo kase version nito. Tsaka pake mo ba di naman ikaw yung gumastos di ba?" Dinampot niya muna ang Andante version at tiningnan ang mga litrato ng kanyang mga iniidolo kahit nakita naman na niya ang mga scans sa internet.

"Ba't ang daming version? Pineperahan talaga kayo ng mga kpop niyo tsk. Eh kung pinangkain mo na lang sana di ba?" Kinuha ni Jongin ang Allegro version at sakto na nahulog ang photocard at postcard nito sa sahig.

"Jongin!! Ano ba yan wag mo muna hawakan!!" Pinalo niya ang kaibigan sa hita at nainis dahil nalantad na sa kanya ang photocard at postcard niya sa Moderato version--parehong Baekhyun.

"Titingnan ko lang naman. Sorry na."

Dinampot ni Kyungsoo ang photocard at postcard nang marahan tsaka tinitigan at nginitian. "Huhu Baekhyun." Nilapag niya sa tabi ang photocard at postcard ni Baekhyun at nagpatuloy sa pagtingin sa Andante version niya. Nang si Sehun na ang nasa page, mangiyak-ngiyak si Kyungsoo dahil mahal na mahal talaga niya si Sehun. Kulang na lang halik-halikan niya ang pages ng bias niya habang si Jongin, chill lang, naki-connect na ng wifi para makapag-Ragnarok.

Nang lumitaw na ang photocard at postcard, si Baekhyun na naman ang nakuha niyang photocard at si Chen naman para sa postcard.

"So far so good, hmm..." Masaya niyang sambit at sinunod na ang pagtingin sa Allegro version dahil epal si Jongin at pakialamero hindi tuloy siya nasorpresa sa nakuhang photocard at postcard sa version na iyon.

As usual, halos sambahin na naman niya yung pages ni Sehun. Ang bilis niya lagpasan yung ibang members (with appreciation naman) pero pagdating talaga kay Sehun, namnam na namnam niya ang bawat sulok ng mukha ng bias niya kulang na lang magpamisa na siya at siya ang pari para sambahin ang--- "Jongiiiin, sobrang daddy ni Sehun, tingnan mo!" Halos ipatong na ni Kyungsoo ang litrato ni Sehun sa mukha ni Jongin.

Nahinto naman si Jongin sa paglalaro at umupo na. Tiningnan niya si Sehun at kinunutan ng kilay. "Daddy? Tatay? Tatay na siya, Soo?"

Gusto na manapak ni Kyungsoo. Napairap siya sa kaibigan. "Tanga! Daddy kase parang sarap maging sugar daddy ganung vibe! Ewan ko sayo. Basta--" umusbong muli ang ngiti sa labi niya, "ang gwapo gwapo talaga niya. Sarap pakasalan." at napakagat labi rin siya nang paulit-ulit, gigil na gigil sa mga litrato ng biaa niyang yummy.

"Tch, mas mukhang sugar daddy pa nga ako diyan." Bulong ni Jongin at dumampot ng album sa sahig na di niya namamalayang di pa pala tapos tingnan ni Kyungsoo.

At dahil magaslaw siya sa pagdampot, bumuka ang mga pahina ng Moderato version at nahulog muli ang photocard at postcard nang sabay.

Halos maubos ang dugo ni Kyungsoo sa mukha sa nangyari dahil umepal na naman si Jongin. Sa kamalas-malasan, o baka si Jongin ang talagang malas o baka si Kyungsoo talaga, photocard ni Chanyeol ang nakalahad sa sahig at ang postcard naman ay nakataob, ngunit nang baliktarin ni Kyungsoo ang postcard, si Chanyeol pa rin ang nakuha niya at siya’y napalumpasay sa dismaya.

Ilang Linggo lang ang lumipas at may bagong version na naman ang DMUMT album ng EXO na tawag ay Vivace. Puta talaga, butas na ang wallet ni Kyungsoo, pero para sa minamahal niyang si Sehun at EXO aba syempre, bibili siya ng album kahit sinabi na ni 2nd bias niyang si Byun Baekhyun na huwag na bumili ng album na iyon. Swerte niya nakuha niya agad ang mga albums niya dahil ang iba hanggang ngayon waley pa rin.

At ayun. Nasend na niya ang kanyang order form kahit gipit na siya sa pera. Napanguso siya at tinawagan si Jongin gamit ang Messenger. Mabilis naman sumagot ang bestfriend niya at siya’y napahiga sa kama.

“Soo?”

“Jongin, may bago na naman silang album.” Pumekeng hikbi pa siya at tumagilid ng higa para tingnan ang Sehun poster niya from EXODUS album na pina-frame pa talaga niya sa Recto 987654345 years ago.

“Magkano ba kailangan mo?”

Kumislap ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at napaupo dahil na-gets siya agad ng kaibigan. “Papautangin mo ako?”

“Parang di ka naman umuutang sa akin lagi kapag gipit ka,” tawa nito sa kabilang linya. “Ano? Magkano nga? O...kung gusto mo, ako na bumili?” Malambing na tanong ulit ni Jongin. Kaya mahal na mahal siya ni Kyungsoo--OO NA TANGINA MAHAL NA MAHAL NIYA ‘TONG BESTFRIEND NIYANG STRAIGHT AS A PASTA NA DI PA LUTO PUTA!

Napalumpasay na lang si Kyungsoo sa kama at tumitig sa kisame habang pinapakinggan si Jongin sa kabilang linya, “Hello? Hello Soo? Kyungsoo andyan ka pa ba?”

Kung tutuusin, mas una naman talaga niyang minahal si Jongin kesa kay Sehun.

Nasa bahay ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Magkalapit lang naman kasi sila ng bahay sa street nila sa isang village sa Rizal. Simula pagkabata, magkalaro na sila at naging magkaklase pa sa isang day care center noong preschool days nila.

Bakla na talaga si Kyungsoo noon pa at madalas tinutukso ng mga bata. Madalas na puro babae rin ang kasama ni Kyungsoo noon pero si Jongin lang ang tanging lalaking nanatili sa tabi niya at nagtatanggol sa kanya kapag may nang-aasar sa kanya.

Ngayon, si Jongin ang _pinakamataaaaaaaalik_ niyang kaibigan sa lahat. Ang bukod tanging tagapakinig niya sa mga araw na nangangailangan siyang magpahayag ng sama ng loob sa mga bagay-bagay at syempre, ang bukod tanging sinisigawan niya tungkol sa kpop fandom niya. Sa dami ng kpop groups na dumaan na para bang hangin, sa EXO nag-stick si Kyungsoo lalong lalo na kay Oh Sehun na laman lang ng buong kwarto niya kasama na ng mga Sehun dolls na katabi niya matulog at kung anu-ano pang poster, kalendaryo ng 2016, 2017 at 2018 ng Koreano na galing sa mga fansite goods niyang presyo ay ginto.

Pero ayun na nga, malas pa rin talaga si Kyungsoo sa pag-jackpot ng Sehun photocard sa albums.

Pinagluto na naman ni Kyungsoo ng adobo si Jongin. Adobong manok with nilagang itlog.

Magkaharap silang kumakain sa kusina habang nakabukas ang T.V. Nasa Myx Channel sila nakatutok at tumutugtog ang Buwan ni Juan Karlos na paboritong-paborito ni Jongin kaya ang lakas ng _volume_ tuloy ng T.V.

Natatawa-tawa na lang si Kyungsoo habang pinapakinggan si Jongin kumanta habang kumakain.

Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang headband niyang hugis _kitty ears_ na may glitters pa umano kaya kumikinang-kinang ito kapag tiningnan.

Natapos ang kanta at bumalik si Jongin sa paglatak ng pagkain niya lalo na ang manok na hindi niya sinasanto hanggang sa huling hibla ng karne nito ay kinain niya.

“Ang kalat ano ba yan,” inabutan ni Kyungsoo ng tissue ang kaibigan habang nagpipigil ng tawa.

“Gutom na ko eh.” Dahilan ni Jongin habang pinupunasan ang bibig niyang nagmamantika.

“Kelan ba uuwi sina Tita?”

“Bukas pa.”

“Gala sila pero ikaw…”

“Gwapo.”

“Ha?”

“Tinanong mo kung ano ako, syempre gwapo.”

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at hindi na kinontra ang kaibigan dahil totoo naman iyon. Minsan nga ay naiisip ni Kyungsoo na kung Koreano lang si Jongin, tiyak, magiging member rin ito ng EXO at baka maging lead dancer pa dahil sa galing nito sumayaw--kaya nga habulin ‘to ng mga babae eh.

“Di ka kokontra?” Gulat na tanong ni Jongin dahil sa tuwing babanat si Jongin ng ganun, madalas unang kumokontra si Kyungsoo. Liban ngayon.

“Gwapo ka naman talaga kasi.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Kyungsoo habang ginuguhit ang dulo ng kutsara sa wala nang laman niyang plato. Ang di niya alam, isang malambing na ngiti at tingin ang sinukli ng bestfriend niyang si Jongin.

Di na bago sa kanila ang mag-sleepover. Wala naman malisya. Sanay na rin naman sila kasama ang isa’t-isa sa iisang kwarto kaya heto sila ngayon, nakahiga sa kama ni Jongin.

Naka-mini (pekpek) shorts si Kyungsoo at malaking puting t-shirt na may mukha ni Hello Kitty sa harap, habang si Jongin naman ay naka-tshirt at boxers sa kanyang tabi. Pareho silang nasa kani-kanilang mga cellphone. Si Kyungsoo, nasa stan twitter account niya, retweet nang retweet ng Sehun previews sa airport, si Jongin--ay, di na pala naka-cellphone si Jongin, nakaupo na siya at may kinuha saglit sa kanyang cabinet.

Masyadong nalulong si Kyungsoo sa twitter hindi niya napansin na umalis saglit sa tabi niya si Jongin pero nakabalik rin naman agad.

“Soo…” tawag ng lalaki.

Matapos makapag-tweet ni Kyungsoo ng photo ni Sehun at nilagyan ng caption na emoji na sumisingha ng sipon, tumingin siya sa bestfriend niyang ubod ng pogi--

“Oh?”

“Eto…”

Sa gulat ni Kyungsoo, dalawang photocard ni Sehun at postcards ang iniabot sa kanya ni Jongin.

“J-Jongin--” Nanlaki ang mga mata niya at mga kamay niya ay nanginginig. Saya ang bumalot sa kanyang dibdib at ang isang emosyong hindi niya mailarawan mabuti. At sa kawalan ng kontrol sa sarili dulot ng hindi maipaliwanag na emosyon, nilapag ni Kyungsoo ang photocards at postcards tsaka madaling niyakap si Jongin at hinalikan sa labi. Halik na mga labi’y magkadikit.

Nang matanto ni Kyungsoo ang ginawa, agad siyang kumalas sa kaibigan at takot na ang bumalot sa kanyang buong mukha.

“Kyungsoo…”

“Jongin, magpapaliwanag a--”

Pero hindi rin pala kayang magpatalo ni Jongin dahil sinunggaban niya muli si Kyungsoo at hinalikan ng buong puso. Labi nila’y magkadikit at dahan-dahang gumagalaw na animo’y kalmadong alon sa dagat.

Pagkakalas nila sa isa’t-isa sa kakapusan ng hininga, pulang-pula ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo pataas sa dulo ng kanyang mga tenga. Natagpuan niya ang sarili sa ilalim ni Jongin at sila’y magkatitig.

“Gusto mo rin pala ako, sana sinabi mo na noon pa.”

Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo bilang sagot at hindi na niya kailangan pang sabihin ang nadarama dahil sa paghalik niya pabalik kay Jongin ay natitiyak na ang sagot sa kanilang mga agam-agam mula pa noon.

Pagkahiwalay muli at ngayo’y hawak na ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Jongin, kanyang sinabi, “Akala ko straight ka, Ni, kaya nga nag-Sehun na lang ako.” Amin niya sa kaibigan na tumawa na lang sa ibabaw niya.

“Sira, naghanap ka pa ng iba eh nandito lang naman ako.”

Nagtawanan na lang silang dalawa.

At sa isa pang halik na sinaluhan nila, isa pa, at isa pa hanggang sa di na nila mabilang pa ang halik at dumadagundong na tibok ng kanilang mga puso, natupad rin sa wakas ang hiling nilang balang araw matutunan nilang mahalin ang isa’t-isa higit pa sa pagkakaibigan.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Anong ginawa mo sa Chanyeol na nakuha mo?” Tanong ni Jongin na himas himas ang balahibo ni Hoochoo sa kandungan niya. Nasa kama sila ni Kyungsoo at nanonood ng Dokgo Rewind ni Sehun._

_“Binenta ko.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nanonood. Nasa harap naman niya si Meokmul na nanonood din._

_“Grabe ka talaga kay Chanyeol, siya pa naman din bias ko sa EXO.” Wika ni Jongin, “Di ba, Choochoo?” Tanong pa niya kay Hoochoo bago siya ngumiti kay Kyungsoo na nakasimangot na sa kanya._

_“Buti mahal kita.” Taas kilay na sabi ni Kyungsoo._

_Ngumiti lang si Jongin. “Buti gwapo ako.”_

_“Ah, di mo pala ako mahal ah?”_

_Pero bago pa lumayo si Kyungsoo kasama ng laptop niya, hinila na siya ni Jongin at hinalikan sa pisngi, “Biro lang, mahal din kita kahit may kahati ako na pangalan eh Oh Sehun.”_

**Author's Note:**

> maraming salamat sa pagbasa, kababayan!


End file.
